User talk:92.12.37.0
Blocked for a month Your access to this wiki has been blocked for a month because you continue to insert personal opinion into pages and put in statements that have been proven to be false. All other IP addresses used by you have also been blocked for this same period. — RRabbit42 02:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Blocked for three months You came back on a different IP address and added your personal opinion again. You were asked multiple times not to do this and now I am telling you: do not do this any more. All IP addresses (computers) you have edited from have now been blocked for three months because of this. — RRabbit42 15:45, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hide and Seek and busting Phineas was told by Candace in "Traffic Cam Caper" that she wants to bust them, and he was even willing to help. This is why we keep removing your edit from "Hide and Seek". It's already been addressed in an earlier episode. — RRabbit42 14:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Irving does not say "She's gonna get your Mum" in this episode. You need to stop trying to add that this is the first episode where Candace says she wants to bust Phineas and Ferb. It's been proven false and adding fake quotations does not help you build a case to add it. :If you continue to add these kinds of statements, then you become a nuisance and your access will be blocked for a short period of time. — RRabbit42 14:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Looks like you came back under the IP address of 92.8.232.249 and added it back in, but you did so on the correct page ("Traffic Cam Caper)". I re-worded it a bit, but now it's in the right place. — RRabbit42 14:47, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Your edit to Hide and Seek and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. '''Before you make more edits', please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 08:48, 17 August 2009 :''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.''